


It's Magic

by orphan_account



Series: It's Something Alright [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: All the ships (except Creek) are side ships, But some of them werre born that way, M/M, Magic, Most of them are ghosts, No one really dies, Pip is human, RPG style fighting, Swearing, The death happened before the story, There are sad moments though, possibly more characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig just wanted to get his Team to the top of his school's Scrimmage Class. The problem? They're missing a member, and no one seems to click. Except, the boy they broke a friendship with years ago, who can't even attack, Tweek. But hey, maybe there's more to this twitchy kid than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this counts a character death, if they're already ghosts. I dunno, but if I should tag it, let me know.

“South Park. It’s a town so small, you’ll never find it on any map. But still, South Park is a very popular place, and any American has heard of it. How is that so? How could such a small town have such a big reputation?

“Ever since ghosts and necromancers came to the small realm of Earth, we have been at war. All ghosts have powers of a kind, and most of them are linked to fighting. Fighting is the very thing that puts our little town on the map.

“Fighting; formally called Scrimmages; are set fights with set turns, in which each opponent has a chance to send out one attack. These attacks are done through voice command, although there are rare accounts of history of ghosts attacking through some other means of communications. Humans and necromancers do not need such commands, and can attack with merely their thoughts. Suck power over magic is only in these species, and has never been recorded in ghosts.

“So why does it put South Park on the map? Well, South Park is the birthplace of many great fighters in all generations. Our Scrimmage classes here at South Park High are some of the best in the country, and the nearby college of Denver only opens up more options in the world of Scrimmages.

“South Park is our home, and although it is famous, we must work to keep it that way. Without young fighters to become older experienced ones, our town’s legacy would surely die. It is a prominent part of our history, and without it we will surely cease to exist. Scrimmages are important, and it is an honor to say that I will be one of the top graduates of our class in our classes. Thanks you.” 

“Well, you were allowed to pick any topic. It was supposed to be unbiased, but it’s still a lot of research and much better than your report on politics. Please sit down.” I nodded and sat down next to my best friends.

“That was awesome Craig!” Clyde said, giving me two thumbs up. I shrugged, glancing at the next person. Kyle. Aka, I don’t give a shit and can ignore him.

“You’re the only one that listens to this shit.” I replied, flipping open my notebook. The page was already filled with different ideas for scripts for small videos. If only there were more humans in our town.

“Not really. You did good man.” Token said, patting my shoulder. “Seriously, you sounded like Kyle up there. Hey, try doing your next one on space, alright? You get all scientific whenever you talk about that.” I rolled my eyes, but smiled slightly. Maybe I should write a sci-fi script next.

Luckily the bell rang before anyone noticed that I was smiling. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Clyde to hurry up. He’s always the last one out of the class. We headed out after them, gliding through the halls. In a school full of ghosts, you don’t really have traffic jams. We headed to the gym, gliding into the locker room. It’s kind of pointless for us to change, but hey. Society. 

Just another reason the goth kids will call us conformists.

We changed into our clothes quickly. I felt a small pang of sympathy for Pip, who was over in the corner. He’s the only human in the entire school, and he always seems to be kind of jumpy. Luckily, he’s not like the people you hear about in the news. He’s not racist or anything, he’s actually really friendly. He doesn’t really have any friends though. He used to get made fun of, until it was too much. He exploded at Cartman (which was a good day for everyone) and he gets a lot of respect now. Still, no friends, and no Scrimmage Team. I looked over at the guys, and the shrugged.

“Hey.” I said, walking over to Pip. He squeaked and jumped a little, messing up the shoe he was tying.

“O-oh! Hello there sir! You’re Craig, correct?” He said, smiling slightly. 

“Yeah, the captain missing a member? We were wondering if you could maybe join us today. It’d be nothing permanent, just, see what you’ve got.” His smile widens a little and he nods.

“Of course! I’m so glad you asked me! I’ll do my best to not let you down!” He said, finishing up with his shoe. “Right-o, shall we go?” I nodded and turned around to roll my eyes. He moved here from England, and his accent bugs me to no end. That’s probably part of why our magic doesn’t connect.

For a Scrimmage Team to work together, all four members must have a certain bond. A magical bond is usually involved with a normal bond, but not always. Humans are much easier to magically bond with, so Pip is a logical step for our missing team mate. The only problem is, we’ve tried before. We’ve tried almost everyone in this goddamn school, and no luck. We don’t have a normal bond strong enough with anyone besides ourselves, and our magic just doesn’t bond.

We walked into the gym, sitting around the arena. Clyde and Token were talking, just joking around. I was silent as usual, looking over everyone. Wendy and her team were talking, probably about ghost’s rights or strategies for the Scrimmage. Stan and his team of fucking idiots are yelling loudly, except for Kyle, who’s trying to shush them. I feel bad for him sometimes, since he’ll get a bad rep every now and then, just because he hangs out with the trouble makers. It doesn’t help that his best friend is half necromancer. The goth kids are sitting in the corner, trying not to get caught smoking, and the singles are sitting at the top, looking at everyone jealously. That’s where Pip would be, if he weren’t fighting with us today. It’s where…he’s sitting.

“Uh oh! Looks like somebody’s looking at his boyfri-“

“Shut up Clyde!” I yelled, hitting his arm. He rubbed it gently, but didn’t stop with the shit eating grin. 

When we were in fourth grade, a rumor got started that I was dating a boy. His name was Tweek, and we used to actually hang out with him sometimes. When the rumor started, he started being closer to me, like he didn’t want to let everyone down. Eventually, nobody believed me when I told them we weren’t dating. So, I “dumped” him. I just couldn’t handle how close he was getting, and he couldn’t handle everyone’s attention. I forget about him most of the time, or, at least, I try to. It’s kind of hard to forget the face of hopeless confusion he made when we left him behind. Still, it’s for the best. He probably would’ve joined our team otherwise, and he can't attack at all. He stutters way too much.

“Alright class, get ready to Scrimmage!” My small smile returned as the teacher stepped into the ring. “Today’s first Scrimmage, Craig’s team versus Wendy’s!” 

Oh yeah, this is gunna be fun.


	2. Chapter Two

Despite my confidence in English, Scrimmages are actually very hard for our group. We’ve been stuck at a C since the beginning of the year. We all know all the tactics, have a perfect team set up, and we can perform any attacks solo with no problems. The three of us can even attack well together.

But we’re missing our fourth.

We head down to the arena, taking our position on one end. Wendy and her group stand at the other end. We’ve fought them enough that I already know the outcome. It’s going to be a draw, unless somebody messes up big time. Wendy is a tactical genius, and Gregory definitely helps in that department. They’re both relatively good attackers, and The Mole is about equal to the two of them together. Their weakness is Bebe. She’s their healer, and she’s absolute shit. The only reason she’s even in the team is because her magic fits and she’s Wendy’s best friend.

I shove off the ground, letting my ghost powers take over. It doesn’t take any energy for me to float, so attacking is still easy. I even let my form relax a bit, letting the edges of my mind float in the void a bit. If a ghost were ever to let the void take them completely, they’d disappear forever. The void helps me fight, and it’s totally safe in small doses. I pulled out of it a bit to look over at Token and Clyde. They were floating to, but they always try to fight the void. They say the void is terrifying, and they never go, even when they’re floating. Pip is staring up at me, looking fascinated. He’s worked with ghosts before, I’ve seen it and I’ve lived it. I rudely asked him to stop staring the first time, and he apologized. Luckily, he said he found it humbling, rather than made him think less of me.

We haven’t talked about our strategy, but I’ve fought with this team before. Pip will hang back, only attacking when he sees an opening. I attack a lot, it’s just what I do. I lower shields, which are shit, by the way, and cause and take openings. Clyde’s our secret weapon, in a way. He’s got the best attack out of all of us, but it takes a lot of energy for him to attack. He usually just deflects attacks, which is way better than any shield. Token’s our healer, but he can always pull up shields and he does know a few simple attacks. Then, there’s our fourth. Today, it’s Pip. He has to hold back with his magic, or else he’ll kill someone. Humans are powerful, very powerful, and usually aren’t allowed in Scrimmage classes. He only got in because he knows how to hold back, and showed that many times. He’ll probably attack when there’s an obvious opening, but dodge the rest of the time.

“Captains! Are your teams’ ready?” The teacher asks, and Wendy and I lock glares. We both know it’s a draw match, but we’re going to do everything in our power to change that. We nod at the same time. “Then, Scrimmage!”

I have to dodge an attack from Wendy first thing. Her magic is bright pink, and her eyes glow slightly when she attacks. Her yell hits me a second after the attack, and it isn’t until it’s hitting me that I hear her yell “Back!” Smart of her to start with a double attack.

“Craig!” I sigh as the feeling of relief hits me. Token’s already started his job, keeping us all as safe as he can.

“Forward and left!” I shout, and my magic reaches out. I let the tendril grab onto Gregory, whose eyes widen a bit. I slam him into the ground, forcing him to stay down. No more floating for him, not until he gets his wind back.

“You bastard! Forward front left!” I barely dodge The Mole’s attack, letting it sail past me. It almost hits Clyde, but he deflects, before throwing a dark red attack back. Pip steps forward, and I silently pray he’s not going to try anything to crazy.

“Forward back right!” He yells, and his magic flares. Its bright gold, and he hits Bebe straight on, dishing out a lot of damage. She gasps as she hits the floor too, making half of their team on the ground. Gregory manages to push off the ground again, but he’s low floating and his attacks will probably be weak.

Victory is ours.

 

***

 

Victory is not ours.

In the fifteen minutes it takes for a Scrimmage to time out, a lot of things can happen. Bebe can prove that she’s actually been practicing, and isn’t as weak of a link as she used to be. Wendy and Gregory can show off a new team attack they’ve perfected. The Mole can attack more than usual, changing the strategy they’ve been using since the beginning of the year. We can spend the entire time dodging and lowering shields, only to be deflected before a new shield is back. It’s aggravating to say the least.

“Hit from the back!” Someone from the audience shouts. Usually, the crowd is shouting all sorts of things, and it’s easier to just ignore it. However, when things get down to the wire, everyone is almost completely silent. Whoever that guy was, he’s smart to. Their shields don’t protect their backs.

“Front right, from the back!” I yell, and hit Wendy square on. She falls, hard, and her black hair spreads over her head as she lies there. Bebe’s about to heal her, when Gregory decides revenge is in order.

“Back left!” He yells, and the anger in his voice promises a knock out. It’s headed straight for Token, and there’s not much he can do about it. I decide to take the hit for the team, they can hold up without a captain.  
I move in its path just as Pip does. We hit each other, and normally, I’d faze right through him, causing both of us to get hit. That wouldn’t be that big of a deal, we just need to stay in for a few more seconds. The problem is, I don’t faze through him. We hit, just like two normal humans would, our heads knocking together. The next thing I know, I’m on the ground, trying not to throw up.

“Three out of four down. Wendy’s team wins!” The teacher shouting barely registers to me. Clyde is standing in front of me talking, but I can’t understand anything he’s saying. It’s just a huge din or noise. He stops talking, but the ringing is still there. He moves forward and grabs my arm and flings it over his shoulders. When I try to move away from him, to prove I’m fine, I just slump over and throw up. 

Everything goes black.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because chubby Clyde and mom Token are the best Clyde and Token.

Waking up was pretty normal. I thought I was in my room for a while, until I started to really come too. That’s when I noticed the bed under me felt wrong. It was hard and soft at the same time, somehow, which is a lot different from the giant pillow I call a mattress. I sat up quickly, holding myself up with my arms when I felt like falling over again.

“Whoa, hey, take it easy!” I blinked, looking over at Token. He was standing in front of the bed, his expression covered in worry. I groaned, falling back on the bed.

“Did we win?” I asked, glancing around the room. Pip was lying on a cot next to me, but he was still unconscientious. Slowly, I started remembering what happened, but for the life of me, I couldn’t remember if the attack had actually hit Token or not. He looked fine, up and walking around, but I wasn’t sure.

“Nah, Wendy was the only one down on her team, and three of us were out. Clyde’s in class, I just woke up.” I sighed, glaring at Pip.

“It’s all his fault. If he hadn’t jumped for it, we would have been fine.” I said, pushing myself up.

“I don’t think so.” Token replied, gently shoving me back down. “Something weird happened, you didn’t faze through him like you should have. You were more in touch with the void than either of us, and you still hit him.” I sighed, flopping back on the cot. 

“Fine. We’ll try and figure out what’s going on, but he’s still out. I’m still pissed.” I replied, rolling over slightly. I sat on the edge of the cot, just as Pip jerked awake.

“Oh golly, what happened?” He asked, looking around. I glared at him, and he shrunk back on the cot. “Something bad huh?”

“Yes, and there’s no way I’m letting you back on the team. Ever.” I said, just as Token opened his mouth. He sighed, but shut it, just looking down at the floor.

“Oh, well, alright then. I’m really sorry about what happened, and, um,” Pip grew silent, glancing between me and the door. “I’ll just head to class now.” He got up and practically ran out of the room. I sighed, leaning back. I still feel sort of bad for him, but right now I’m too angry to feel all that sorry.

“That was kind of rude.” Token said as he held a hand out for me. I took it, steadying myself on him and the edge of the cot.

“Yeah, well, I’m pissed. I’ll apologize later.” I said, letting go of him and the cot. I was able to stand on my own, but I was a little bit dizzy.

“You want to stay in here until school ends? You still look a little green.” Token said, and I rolled my eyes.

“I’m fine, mom. Besides, I don’t look green. I get opaque when I’m sick.” I replied, heading out of the nurse’s office.

“You know what I mean! So, what are we going to do about your fazing thing?” He asked as we headed down the hallway. Lunch was probably still going on, and even though I wasn’t hungry, I knew Token would want to see Clyde.

“Right, that’s the most of our problems, and not at all your single-ness.”

“First of all, that’s not a word. Second of all, he’s not interested, I know it. Third of all, it kind of is more important? It could be a sign of double death, or maybe some new illness or-“

“Token Jesus Christ! You’re not my mom!” I said, turning around to glare at him. He grinned and shrugged sheepishly. I noticed his cheeks were a little flushed, probably from talking about his crush. I don’t know why he and Clyde can’t just kiss yet, they’re obviously into each other. Everyone knows it, except them. It’s really annoying. “Whatever, let’s just go to lunch.”

We walked into the cafeteria, and everyone got quiet. Evidentially it doesn’t take long for news to get around. Wendy and Bebe looked a little worried, like they were actually sorry about sending us to the nurses’ office. Maybe they were. Gregory was just trying to avoid eye contact, and The Mole is grinning at us smugly. I flipped them all off as I went by, and I could practically hear Token shrugging behind me. It’s his little way of apologizing for my constant anger. Most people are fine with it, so I don’t have to apologize later, which suits me just fine. We made it to our usual table, and Clyde grinned as we sat down.

“I’m so glad you guys are okay! I was so worried.” He said, making Token smile. I just rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, you look really worried over that taco.” I replied, and he shrugged slightly.

“You know I eat when I’m nervous.” He said, trying to defend himself.

“Yeah, and when you’re happy, or sad, or angry, or bored.” I replied, and he looked down at his trey. Clyde is a bit on the chubby side, but it’s not bad. Would be kinda cute, if I were into guys. He’s never been teased about it, if you wanna tease someone for being fat in our school, you go to Cartman. He’s such a fatass. Unfortunately, because he’s never been made fun of, Clyde doesn’t really know how to take a joke. “C’mon man, I was kidding.”

“Alright.” He said, smiling at me again. Still, I noticed that he wasn’t really eating anymore. I could feel Token glaring at me, and I really felt sorry, but I knew he’d be back to normal in a little while. “So, anyway, who do you think gave us that advice?”

“Probably one of the members without a team. They always remember the tactics better than anyone. We get caught in the moment and totally forget it.” Token said, leaning up against the table.

“Probably. You guys gunna get anything?” Clyde replied, picking his taco back up again. I smiled slightly, but shook my head.

“Nah, I’m not hungry. Which one do you think it was?” We all looked over at the single’s table. They all sit over there, but none of them talk to each other. I snickered slightly as I noticed, for the first time somehow, that they’re all blonds. Pip, Butters, and him. I should probably start saying his name again, it’s not that big of a deal. 

“It wasn’t Pip, he was playing with us. Probably Butters then, I don’t think Tweek really pays any attention.” Token said, turning back around. I nodded, but didn’t turn around right away. Tweek looked up, and we accidentally locked eyes. He looked away almost immediately, but I kept looking. A few seconds later, he looked over again, and I realized that he was watching us. I turned around, suddenly a little unsettled. 

“You okay Craig?” Clyde asked, and I nodded. 

“It’s still the beginning of lunch right? I was unconscious.” Clyde nodded. “Sweet. I’ll see you guys later, I’m going to the gym.” I said, standing up. 

“Aw, c’mon man, you don’t need to practice any more than you already do. You’re great! It was just a little mix up, no biggie.” I shrugged Token off, starting to walk away.

“I still want to. Clears my head.” I replied, waving over my shoulder. I heard Token sigh, but he didn’t say anything else.

I glanced over at Tweek as I left. He looked nervous, more so than usual. He kept glancing over at me, but I didn’t say anything. Just walked out of the cafeteria. 

What’s his problem?


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, very long note ahead. First of all, this chapter is also really really short, but it was the literal perfect place to finish, and blah blah blah, the next one will be longer. Second, huge thank you to everyone who's commented or left kudos! It means a lot, and really helps me continue writing. Third, do you guys think I should make this a series? I'd have to take out some of the characters because they'd be in different fics in the series instead, but I think it might be easier to keep it straight. I dunno, I just want your guys's opinions. Okie-dokie, hope you enjoy!

The gym is kind of quiet when class isn’t in session. Coach nods at me as I walk in. He’s used to me showing up at lunch and after school to practice. I just nod back, not saying anything. We never talk, and he usually goes back into his office after that simple interaction. Today though, he stays outside, next to the door. Almost like he’s waiting for someone, but I don’t push it. A lot of the teachers have significant others that show up during lunch.

I head over to the arena, pushing off the ground. I could probably just let myself float up like most ghosts, but I never really grew out of pushing off. I let myself become enveloped in the void again, careful not to go too far. I refocus, but I feel more relaxed. I forget about the whole not fazing thing and just focus on the imaginary battle. I start barking out orders, hitting imaginary enemies, while still keeping an eye on the clock. Don’t wanna miss any other classes. I’m started to get really pissed off at some fake guy who won’t go down, so I’m out of the void enough to hear it.

“Gah! Are you s-sure we should do this? He looks pretty, uh, in the z-zone.” Tweek. Of course he’s here, probably sucking up to coach so he won’t get an F.

“It’s a great idea, I’m sure he’d be willing to help you out.” Coach replied, and I let myself drop.

“No. I would not be willing to, thank you very much.” I said, turning to them. Coach rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms. Oh boy.

“C’mon Tucker, it’s not that big of a deal. I just need you to stand on the opposite side of the arena and dodge.” He replied, and I rolled my eyes.

“Dodge what? Tweek can’t attack worth shit, everybody knows that.” Coach just grins at me, throwing me off guard.

“You’ll see.” He replied, and I’m so weirded out that I roll with it. I head over to the opposite side of the arena, pushing off again. I don’t even bother to go back into the void, since all I’m supposed to be doing is dodging. There should be any dodging anyway.

“Begin!” Coach shouts, and he sounds different suddenly. Smug almost. I shrug it off and focus on Tweek.

He’s still planted on the ground, not even trying to float. He’s looking between me and Coach nervously, until Coach nods. He focuses on me instead, just looking at me, which makes me fidget slightly. He takes a deep breath, like he’s about to say something, but doesn’t. Instead, he punches the air.

I start laughing, but I barely get anything out before I’m hit by some strange force which knocks me out of the air, and back a few feet. Tweek just smiles, closing his eyes. He begins to assault the air, each attack knocking me backwards. Roundhouse kicks, punches, he’s doing some pretty crazy shit.

It takes me forever to realize he’s summoning shields. It takes me about five seconds to realize 1) I have got to start taking this seriously. 2) Attacking would be pointless, he’s already using very powerful shields. And 3) He can summon shields in the middle of ghosts. I know the third one, because he’s put one through my waist, and he’s slamming me against the walls of the arena. The shock that comes with how ruthless he is is more painful than the walls.

“I yield!” I shout eventually, after I’ve had enough. Tweek stops and stares at me, concern in his eyes, like he didn’t mean to take it that far. I march right past him and Coach, grabbing my stuff as I go. “I’ll see you at the end of the day.” I saw, glaring at Tweek. I slam the gym door behind me as I leave, still seething.

I’m not mad at Tweek, not more than usual. I’m mad at the universe.

Of course he had to be the perfect member for our team.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about writing Tweek's stutter. It usual bugs me in fics and books, but it's kinda important so yeah.

I stared at the clock as the class dragged on. Token and Clyde had been asking me questions all day, but I hadn’t answered any of them. All they knew was that we had to hang out outside the school for a little while. Clyde had whined about missing his bus, but I’d shut him up but flipping him off. He called his mom between classes and she said she’s pick him up. I can’t wait until we’re old enough to drive.

The bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat, grabbing my stuff quickly. I headed straight for my locker, the guys behind me. I had no idea if Tweek would try to run for it, but it was one hundred percent possible, and highly likely. I really had come off as a threat earlier. 

“Craig, what is all the hurrying for? What on Earth are we doing?” Token asked, for about the fifth time since lunch. I finally decided to answer him.

“I think I found someone for the team.” I replied. Funnily enough, they hurried after that.

The three of us stood around outside the school for a while after we made it out. Token went over to Pip and apologized for me, and I shrugged at him when he looked over Token’s shoulder. He forgave me, like always, and I simply shrugged it off. After today, if all goes well, I won’t have to deal with him ever again.

Tweek came out a few minutes later, and I zeroed in on him immediately. I grabbed his arm from the middle of the crowd, and dragged him over to the other guys. I opened my mouth to speak, but it suddenly felt dry. Very dry. I realized I didn’t know what to say. Should I apologize? Is he even still mad at me? Was he mad in the first place? I just dragged him over to the other guys.

“Ta-da.” I said flatly, shoving him forward. Tweek seemed slightly dazed, just glancing between the three of us.

“Tweek?” Token said, looking at me like I was insane. “I thought he couldn’t even attack.”

“I, uh, I actually have the highest g-grade in the class.” He said, twisting his shirt between his hands. 

“What? How? You don’t even have a team!” Clyde said, finally stepping out from behind Token. For a powerful Scrimmage member, he can be a bit of a coward. Especially when it comes to ruined relationships. This isn’t the first time he’s shown fear around Tweek.

“Guys, hear me out. He’s actually a really good attacker, and we don’t have to worry about his magic bonding with ours, it isn’t bondable magic. Is it?” I asked, speaking to Tweek for the first time. My throat was still dry. 

“I-I don’t think so. No, I guess n-not.” He said, untwisting his shirt. His gaze fixed on me, and I quickly looked away, back at Token and Clyde.

“I dunno. Sure, Craig’s the captain, but I think we should vote, and I don’t wanna do that until I’ve seen what he can do.” Token said, looking from me to Tweek. “Can you show us some stuff?”

“Yeah, i-if you want. Coach usually lets me in after sch-school.” He said, before running back into the school. Clyde pulled his phone out again, probably to text his mom about coming later than he said.

“Craig, did you even ask him if he wanted to join the team?” Clyde asked, peeking over his phone. “I mean, we were kind of dicks to him before. Are we gunna keep being dicks to him if he does join?”

I froze, looking over my shoulder at Clyde. Were we? I honestly hadn’t thought about it. I wasn’t mad at him anymore, all the rumors were gone. If he wasn’t mad at me, than I honestly wouldn’t mind being his friend again. He was alright, even if he was a bit twitchy. But at the same time, I really didn’t want to. I felt almost scared of it. I didn’t know if I was worried that the rumors would start again, or if I thought it’d be too awkward between us, but I was anxious, at the very least. So, in response, I just shrugged. The best answer possible when you don’t know what to do. 

We finally made it to the gym, which was unlocked. Coach had disappeared, which I appreciated. I had a feeling he wanted this to happen, and I didn’t want to have to put up with more of his smug grin.

“I need a tar-target.” Tweek said, turning to us. “Like, an actual ghost or p-person target.”

“Clyde, you do it. I already got the shit beat out of me, and I don’t want Token to have to go the nurse’s after school.” I said, pointing at Clyde. He huffed and rolled his eyes, but walked into the arena. I smiled as he floated a foot off the ground.

He had no idea what was coming.

 

“So, what do you guys think? I mean, he was pretty badass.” Token said, throwing a bouncy ball in the air. We’d all hitched a ride with Clyde’s mom and just wound up going to his house. We told Tweek we wanted to think about it before we could say he was in the team. He just nodded and left, probably walking home. I think he lived near the highschool.

“I dunno. I mean, yeah, he’s really good. I don’t think it’d be too hard to bond with him either. I mean, he didn’t seem mad at us, so it wouldn’t be hard to make friends with him again.” Clyde, replied, before looking back over at me. “I mean, if loverboy over here is fine with it.”

“I already said, I want him on the team, but I don’t want him to be our friend. It just feels weird.” I replied, flipping him off because of the nick-name. “We don’t have to bond his magic to ours, shields don’t need that. It’s all he can do.”

“Yeah, but what he can do is amazing! I mean, maybe it’d be easier for him to do it if our magic is bonded.” Token said, sitting up. He had been sprawled across Clyde’s bed, secretly smelling it. Okay, I don’t know that, but I bet he was. He’s gushed about how much he loves Clyde’s smell before.

“You guys sound like you actually want to be friends with him.” I said, and instantly regretted it. I mean, I don’t want to be mean to him, I’ve already done that enough. I just want to fight with him, but not actually talk to him. Stupid emotions.

“Well, maybe we do.” Token said, standing up. Clyde looked between us, looking really worried. I sighed, leaning against the wall.

“I don’t blame you. He looks really pitiful sitting with the other singles, but not talking. I just…feel really bad about leaving him. Like, really guilty, like there’s a pit in my stomach.” I replied, finally talking a little about it.

“What else do you feel?” Clyde asked, sitting down in the floor. Token sat back down on the bed, but he kept sending me little looks every now and then.

I thought about it for a moment. How did I feel around Tweek? Not only now, but back in fourth grade too. Well, he’d been my friend, and I was really upset when I decided we couldn’t be friends anymore. I felt like a huge piece of shit when he looked at me afterwards. And, when I’d talked to him earlier, I could barely talk at all because of my dry throat and mouth. But there was something else like…like butterflies in my stomach. I felt like every word I said released one butterfly, but with each one that left, five more came back.

“I dunno how to describe it. Like, even though I feel like my stomach is stuck in a pit, it still jumps every time I talk to him.” I said, sliding down the doorframe. I sat on the floor, just looking up at the ceiling. I just felt so confused. I looked over at my friends, and they were both grinning their faces off. “What?”

“Dude.” They said, turning to each other. “You’re totally in love.”

“What? Shut up you guys, I am not!” I said, and I could feel myself blushing. I’m just blushing because they’re wrong. Totally. 

“You so are.” Token said, flopping back on the bed.

“How would you know?” I asked, flipping him off.

“Duh. You know I’m into someone.” He replied, and I smirked at Clyde, who tensed up. 

“Yeah, sure.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“I am so and you know it!” He said, sitting back up.

“Oh yeah? Who?” I asked, grinning at Clyde. He was looking at me like I was insane.

“You know this man! It’s pretty obvious I’m into Clyde!” He said, standing up. My grin grew so large, I practically turned into the Cheshire cat. Clyde made some little squeak noise (totally manly, way to go bud) and Token covered his mouth.

“Really?” Clyde finally said, standing up.

“Um, yeah.” Token said, rubbing the back of his neck. Clyde just grinned, reaching forward to grab Token’s shirt and pull him down to his height. My smile dropped as I watched them kiss. I tried to imagine it with Tweek, and I could do it surprisingly well. His lips would probably be a little chapped, and he’d taste like coffee. He’d probably be really nice to wrap my arms around, considering he was just a little bit shorter than me. His hair would probably be really soft, considering how poufy it was.

“Welp! My work is done!” I said, jumping up. The two of them pulled away quickly, staring at me, like they were in a daze. “I’ll see you two at school tomorrow. Don’t forget lube and a condom!” I said, closing the door. I headed down the stairs, trying to shake the thoughts about Tweek from my head.

I need help.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short chapter, but I think you guys'll like it. The plot (that was barely there before) thickens!

School the next day was strange. Token and Clyde kept flaunting the fact that they were a couple now, and it made me feel a bit awkward. I didn’t blame them, they’re two nerds in high school who just started dating, and of course they’re going to be showy. I just felt a bit like a third wheel, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. I was mostly stuck in my own thoughts.

“Hey, are you okay dude?” Token asked in the middle of English. I nodded but didn’t say anything, to focused on my paper. The two of them kept bugging me all class period, but I just flipped them off and ignored them. 

I tried not to think about what we were going to do in Scrimmage class. I tried not to think about how much I’d have to communicate with Tweek. He didn’t shout his commands, so I’d have to pay attention to him and the attacks headed for me, and Token. I tried not to think about the fact that we’d probably have to talk to him a little, even though we didn’t have to bond with his magic. I tried not to think about him in general, and how much I wanted to hug him and say I was sorry. How much I wanted to kiss him, and tell him I’d never leave him again. How much I wanted to hold him, and just cuddle with him. 

Fuck.

I’m pretty bad at this whole, “not thinking about Tweek thing”.

I groaned as the bell rang, but pushed out of my desk. I tried to push off to float down the hallway, but I couldn’t. I tried again, but I only jumped like a normal human would. I sighed, gesturing to Token and Clyde, who were talking to the teacher about something.

“What’s up dude?” Clyde asked, floating over.

I can’t push off.” I said, way past the embarrassment that came with having to push off like a baby. 

“Try to faze through something.” Token said, looking worried. I nodded, trying to faze through a desk. I hit it roughly, falling onto the ground. I groaned as I lay there, just staring up at the ceiling. “I meant a notebook at something dumbass.” Token said, offering a hand to me. I took it, and gasped as everything went black. A second later, colors started seeping back into the world, but it wasn’t the English classroom.

 

“C’mon Craig, we’ve got to get to school!” Token was standing in front of me, on my porch. I nodded, but it didn’t feel like I was in control.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming. Give me a sec.” I said. I tried to scream, to ask what was going on, but no words came out. I grabbed my backpack, before heading out after him.

“So what are you and Tweek doing for Valentine’s Day?” He asked, and I tried to punch his arm and tell him that Tweek and I weren’t dating, but I looked down at my feet instead.

“Nothing special. Just a movie and back to his parents’ coffee shop.” I replied, before looking back at him. “What about you and Clyde doing anyway?”

“Oh, uh, I’m surprising him. I’m gunna drive him op on one of the mountains and we’re gunna spend the night up there. Just don’t tell him what we’re doing, he already knows we’re gunna be gone a couple days though.” I grinned at him, and he smiled back.

“Sounds sweet. C’mon we better get going, we’re going to be late.” I said, before taking off to the school. I could hear Token behind me laughing as he tried to catch me. I laughed too, approaching the school.

 

“Craig!” I sat up quickly, breathing hard. I rubbed my head, trying to figure out what had just happened. “Oh my God, are you okay Craig?” Token asked, standing over me. Clyde was behind him, looking really worried.

“I’m fine.” I said, standing up. We were still in the English classroom, and I checked the time. “Shit, we’ve got to get to Scrimmage class!”

“Craig, you just passed out! But not really passing out, it was different.” Clyde said. I ignored him as I grabbed my stuff, and headed for the door.

“I’m fine guys, seriously. Nothing hurts, and I’m not dizzy or anything. We’ve got to get to class and talk to Tweek, remember?” I said, before heading out the door.

What the fuck just happened?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a little shorter, and there's a lot of page breaks, which are basically just more space than are between paragraphs because I don't really know how to make an actual page break. Sorry about disappearing for a while, it's tech week at a play I'm in. If you're in theater, you know how crazy tech week is. If you're not, I'll put it like this. I have something after school everyday this week. So yeah, updates may take a little longer than usual, but I'll keep trying. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Scrimmage class was unusually quiet when we go there. Evidentially, word travels faster than I thought and, and people knew that my passing out streak was only continuing. Nobody said anything though, and Coach didn’t insist that I sit out. We were late to the locker room, so we didn’t have a chance to talk to Tweek until the first Scrimmage had started. Stan and his idiots were up against the goth kids, but it was too early to call anything yet. Tweek was sitting in the back as usual, but he looked extra nervous. Pip was distracted with a notebook, and Butters looked a little nervous too, but he didn’t say anything, to focused on the arena.

“You’re in.” Was all I said, before heading back down to our usual spot. When Token and Clyde weren’t right behind me, I dared to glance back.

They were talking with Tweek, probably congratulating him for getting in. Pip and Butters had both looked up and were joining the conversation. I expected my friends to brush them off and sit with me, but they didn’t. The sat up in the back. With the nerds no one wants. I huffed and focused on the arena. I can’t wait to see Stan get his face pounded into the ground.

 

Today was just getting shittier and shittier. 

Token and Clyde hadn’t talked to me much in our other class, and I only peeked into the lunch room, but I saw them sitting with the outcasts. I headed to the Scrimmage class, and almost destroyed a training dummy, and then the wall. Coach kicked me out, so I had to go to my only other safe place. The roof. It’s quiet, and anything I yell gets lost in the harsh winter winds. Sure, its cold, but I don’t feel the cold as much anymore. I don’t want to try and think about when I did.

I just sit up there for a while, letting my feet dangle over the edge. When the bell rings, I decide not to get up. I’ve skipped class up here before, this shouldn’t change anything. But, it felt so different.

Right, Token and Clyde were with me all those times. We would sit up here, yelling profanity at the wind, usually about whatever teacher we hated most that year. Sometimes Clyde would bring up snacks, and we’d eat until we were crazy. Mostly because a certain type of red dye would make Token go crazy, like an allergy of some kind. He grew out of it, but Clyde and I still won’t let him eat it every now and then.

I sighed, letting myself lie against the roof. Everything’s been changing recently. Scrimmaging was important to us before, but we never needed someone else before. I mean, we did, but it didn’t really matter that much to us. I mean, I always felt bad about Tweek, and I know they did too, but why does it matter so much now? I sighed again, pushing myself up. I’ll just say I was sick, and only missed one period. I just had to wait for the bell to ring.

 

“Hey Craig, you’ve gotta hear this joke!” I smiled as I walked over to Clyde, before realizing who he’d heard the joke from. Goddamn it Tweek.

“I’m good.” I said, sitting on the opposite side of the room from them. Clyde got up and walked over to me, gesturing for Tweek to wait.

“Hey, so, I know you’re upset about Tweek and all, but can you please try to get over it? You’re my friend dude, but Tweek is too, and I don’t want to have to choose. I know Token doesn’t either. Just, try, okay man?” I sighed, but nodded. I knew I wouldn’t think about it, I’d just have to find some new friends. Not that big of a deal, but whatever. I tried not to let my expression sour, but it was a bit harder than usual. “Thanks man.”

The world started spinning as Clyde slapped my back. I could tell I was going to pass out again, and I tried to say something, but it was drowned out by the teacher yelling at me to go back to my seat. I tried to respond, but it didn’t work this time. I could hear Clyde and the teacher talking at me, but I couldn’t tell what they were saying, and I couldn’t reply.

Then it all went black.

 

“Hey man!” I smiled slightly as Clyde slapped my back, and I slapped his.

“Hey dude. So, how was Valentine’s with Token?” I asked smirking. I yelled at myself that this was wrong, they started dating in March. But, again, I couldn’t say anything.

“Good.” He said, looking away and blushing. I smirked, reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

“So, how was the sex?” He sputtered, and I laughed, letting go of him. “Relax man, I was kidding. You don’t have to tell me how it was. But I am going to assume pretty damn good.” He smiled slightly, and pulled me into our English class.

“C’mon you numbskull, we’ve got class to get to.”

 

“Craig!” I jerked upward off the floor, staring at Clyde. I was still kind of dizzy, and the whole class was standing around, staring at me. I caught Tweek’s eyes, and stood up faster than even I thought I could. I ran out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher’s yelling.

Tweek’s eyes told me everything. He understood, he knew what was going on. 

And that was somehow terrifying.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left people! This one is short too, but the next one should be pretty long, and all the plot will wrap up. Also, there's more shippy things in this one, so you can find solace in that. Anyway, enjoy!

School’s been out for a couple minutes, and I’m still up here on the roof. I’ve been up here for most of the afternoon, just thinking. 

Why does Tweek know what’s going on? His eyes clearly said he understood. His eyes are really fucking green. Like, it’s really pretty. If he could actually use his magic it’d probably be greem. A deep forest green, not like Kyle’s neon flames. I still really want to touch his hair, it looks so soft. Maybe I should-

Fuck, I seriously need help.

“Hey, Craig?” I almost jumped off the roof, before turning to see Token, Clyde and Tweek standing there. 

“What do you guys want?” I asked, and I sounded way harsher than I meant to. I stood up, taking a step towards them.

“Okay, seriously Craig? What’s your deal?” Token said, also taking a step forward. “You told me yourself that you wouldn’t mind being Tweek’s friend again if he wasn’t mad, and he isn’t mad at us!”

“Well, maybe I changed my mind!” I said, taking another step forward. Tweek stepped towards the two of us, but I glared at him and he stepped back.

“Craig, something is going on with you! You’ve been passing out, and acting weirdly angry the past few days, and we just want to know what’s going on.” Token said, stepping forward again. His expression had changed, he didn’t look mad anymore.

“Well, I don’t know what’s going on, and it’s killing me! My body and emotions aren’t doing what I want them too, I keep passing out and thinking about Tweek, but dammit I don’t want to!” I said, and I felt like I was about to start crying. “I just want to stay mad at him, I just want to go back to the way things were! I don’t know if that means earlier this year, or fourth grade, or whatever, but I just don’t want this.” 

“Craig. I’m sorry, but I really need you to say you’re sorry to Tweek. We want to be his friend again, and I know you do to, but you can’t just go on like this.” I felt myself growing angry again, and I lash out before I can think about it.

“You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you, and Tweek, and your stupid fat ass boyfriend! I don’t need any of you, I’ll be fine on my own.” I said, and instantly regretted it. I saw the moment his face changed. The second I insulted Clyde, he looked like he was out for blood. He took one more step towards me, and we were almost chest to chest. Tweek flew forward and pushed us apart.

The second his hand touched my chest, I felt myself go dizzy. I heard Token yell something, right before everything went black. I wasn’t stuck in a weird memory immediately, it took a few seconds. Right before I passed from the darkness into a memory, I heard a voice.

“Dammit, too late!”

 

“Hey, Tweek?”

“Y-yeah Craig?”

“So, you know how we’re going to college next year right?”

“D-don’t remind me! I’m probably going t-to fail all my classes, and I w-won’t make any friends, at least not friends like you g-guys and-“

“Whoa, hey, back to me here buddy. Just think about me for a second.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, so we’ve been together since the second year of high school right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, this marks the end of our second year.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well, I don’t really want to lose you when we go to college.”

“Craig?”

“So, will you marry me?” 

“W-what?” 

“Will you-“

“I heard you. Just…yes. Yes, so much yes, oh God yes!”

“I love you Tweek.”

“I love you too Craig.”

 

 

I opened my eyes, and everything was white. I groaned. Hospitals are no fun.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The page breaks are weird this time, but there's a lot more flashbacks, so yeah. Anyway, enjoy!

I sighed, trying to sit up, but everything was spinning. All I could see was a bright, almost blinding, white which told me exactly where I was, a hospital. I tried again, but all I felt was dizzy, and a sharp pain in my lower arm. I flopped back against the bed and tried not to throw up.

“Craig?” I couldn’t see who was talking, but I knew who it was. 

“What do you want Tweek?” I asked, trying to sit up again. I fell back on the bed, and Tweek rushed over. He just hovered over me though, not touching me, which made me feel frustrated.

“I just, um, came to t-talk to you.” He said.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” I asked, squinting. If I tried really hard, I could just barely make out his face.

“I-I guess? I mean, I could, b-but it’d be easier for me t-to show you.” He said, and waited. I nodded after a moment, and he took my hand.

***  
“Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might like you.”

“I think I might like you too.”

***

“Happy one year!”

“Happy one year babe.”

…

“Whoa.”

“Well then, happy first kiss then.”

***

“Hey Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might be in love with you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“You guys are too cute!”

“Thanks man, I could say the same for you and Clyde.”

“Hey, can you guys hurry up? I wanna get sick!”

“C-can you please let go of me C-Clyde?”

“Nerds.”

***

“Happy graduation!”

“We made it!”

“S-so, what now?”

…

“Craig?”

“I wasn’t lying when we started high school, I really do love you. I want to spend as long as I can with you, and the only way I can think to do that is to just ask. Tweek, will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

***

“Hey babe.”

“Hey! So, I think I f-found a date for our wedding.”

“Can I call you back? I’m actually driving right now.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry!”

“It’s fi-“

“Craig? Craig!”

***

“I’m sorry Mr. Tweak, he’s not going to make it.”

“Oh God.”

“I’ll give you a minute.”

“Craig? I don’t know if you c-can hear me, but I l-love you. I love you so much, and I just really hope th-that I’ll get to see you again. I-if you go, I’m going with you.”

***

I felt myself being pulled out of the body of my younger self, the me who I was when I was alive. I remembered it all now, growing up with my friends, and falling in love with Tweek for the first time.

“I’m so sorry.” I whispered to him, even though I knew he couldn’t hear me. I was stuck somewhere bright white, but it wasn’t the hospital. I was floating, lost in the insanity of the space. “Is…is this the void?”

“Correct you are my friend.” I turned around, staring at the guy my age standing in front of me. I don’t know how he’s standing without a floor, but it’s obvious he isn’t floating.

“Who are you?” I asked, feeling kind of stupid.

“Oh, you know, I hate telling strangers my name. I mean, I know yours, and everything about you, but you’re still a stranger. Because I said so. Anyway, just call me Thorn. I’m a necromancer, if you were wondering.” My eyes widened, and he laughed. He’d truly embraced the necromancer stereotype, wearing all black and his eyes filled with fire. 

“Double anyway, if you’re still confused, you and Tweek are soul mates. Soul mates become more susceptible to their past lives, remembering things when they are touched by each other, or people they were friends with when they were alive. It isn’t talked about, because most people don’t really understand it. I only talk to people that interest me, and your entire town is interesting.” I nodded, before raising my hand. “This isn’t school Craig, you can just ask a question.”

“Well, it was beginning to feel like a lecture.” I said, and his eyes narrowed. “So, can I go home now?”

“Fine, but remember. Something big is coming for your town. Better prepare. Oh, and tell anyone, and you’re dead.” A thick black sludge began to envelope the white, and I felt myself slip back into my spectral form.

I opened my eyes and stared up at Tweek. 

“What the fuck?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! It's pretty dang short, but I'm really happy with it, and I promise to try and write a bit more this summer. I finished this in the last period of the last day of school, and I'll never be able to see the documents I wrote this in again, but it's here, and I can't wait for the rest. Thank you for all the support, and enjoy!

“D-did you see it too?” I nodded sitting up. I wasn’t dizzy anymore. In fact, I felt fine. “W-well?”

I looked Tweek over, and noticed that he looked (surprise!) nervous. But, somehow, it was different. He’s usually shaking all over, trying to guard himself from whatever insane thing he thinks is going to trick him into second death. But now. Now he just looks vulnerable and sad, like he’s waiting for something big. I suppose, in a way, he is.

“It was weird. But, I’m glad I…” I trailed off, licking my lips once. “I’m glad that I’m your soul mate.” His face broke into a grin, and he started laughing. He almost fell over, but he managed to catch himself on my bed. “Whoa, hey, take it easy babe.” I flushed, turning my head away from him. I hadn’t really thought about what this meant for us now, I just woke up for Pete’s sake!

“S-sorry.” He said, but he reached out and grabbed my chin to pull my face around to his. He seemed more confident than I’d ever seen him before, and I couldn’t help wanting to see it more. “But, I mean, d-do you want to-“

“Just kiss me already.” I said, and his eyes widened, but he obeyed. His lips were chapped, but only slightly so they felt soft and rough at the same time. I grabbed the hand he had resting on the bed, hoping he could hold himself up, and intertwined our fingers. He pulled away a few seconds later, and I just stared at him.

“It’s about time!” We both jumped, as Clyde started laughing his ass off. I threw a pillow at Token, and Tweek mumbled something unintelligible. “Seriously though, it took you long enough.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” I replied. Token and Clyde walked over to the bed, and I sat up. “Hey, uh, I’m really sorry about, well, everything.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Token said, reaching down to hug me.

And I didn’t pass out.

 

“Right front!” I shouted, snickering as Kyle fell on his face. Stan retaliated quickly, clearly upset about his best friend being down. I swear there’s something going on there, but somebody’s too shy to say anything. I didn’t even bother with a shield, I knew my boyfriend had my back. Sure enough, a shield appeared before me, and I threw a quick smile over my shoulder.

Sure, there was a weird warning from a necromancer, and sure I wound up loving someone I thought I hated, but I guess I’m excited. After all, I have my friends, my boyfriend, and a complete Scrimmage team.

We’re fucking ready.


End file.
